Osomatsu-san Misfortune of the Blinded yellow sunflower
by CutieMatsuno
Summary: Jyushimatsu takes home a bat. But it's not what he thinks it is.
1. Chapter 1

Jyushimatsu's favorite flower was a sunflower. Why? Because it reminded him of the sun and how beautiful life was. It would always make his day better when he's sad. He sat in the grass, staring at a sunflower. "You look very pretty!" He said to the sunflower; his smile grew. "Did you get taller? Looks like it!" He laughed as he got up. "I got to go home now. It's getting pretty late." He waved goodbye to the sunflower and walked home. "I'm home!" Jyushimatsu yelled through the house; taking off his shoes. "Welcome home!" He heard all his brothers greet him. Jyushimatsu walked into the dining room. His older brothers and Todomatsu all sat around the table eating pears. "Oh! Pears! Save some for me!" Jyushimatsu sat down beside Ichimatsu and Choromatsu. He grabbed a handful and stuffed them into his mouth. "Where were you Jyushimatsu?" Choromatsu asked Jyushimatsu. Jyushi didn't want to tell his brothers about the sunflower. He had no need to. "Jyushimatsu don't get mad..." Osomatsu tells Jyushimatsu; leaning across the table. "I kind of sold your baseball bat for some money for panchinko." Jyushimatsu smiled at Oso. "That's okay! It was getting really old anyways. Now I can go buy a new one!"

"You're not mad?" Osomatsu asked; crossing his arms. "Nope! I'll buy a new one so don't worry!" Osomatsu sighed in relief. "I'll go with you tomorrow." Ichimatsu said standing up and walking out of the room. "Yay!" Jyushimatsu jumped up; almost flipping over the table and running out of the room.

-time skip-

"I'm so excited! Thanks for coming with me Nii-san!" Jyushimatsu yelled; walking down the sidewalk towards a store with Ichimatsu. "No problem." Jyushimatsu opened the door to the store and walked in. "Woah. Nii-san look at all this stuff!" Jyushimatsu explored the surprisingly small store and saw a baseball bat next to some odd looking drinks. Ichimatsu looked around a little and saw nothing he liked. "Hey nii-san! Check this bat out!" Jyushimatsu turned to Ichimatsu and started swinging the bat. "Jyushimatsu don't swing that bat in here. You might break something." Jyushimatsu stopped swinging the bat and walked up to the counter. An old woman stood there; her back facing them. "Excuse me Mrs. I would like to buy this bat." The woman slowly turned around. She had brown curly hair that went to her shoulders, glasses that were hiding her eyes, a yellow dress and she looked like she was in her thirties. "What?" The woman asked him. "I said I would like to buy this baseball bat." Jyushimatsu held up the bat and sat it down on the counter. "You want to _buy_ that? Really?" Jyushimatsu turned towards Ichimatsu then turned back towards the woman. "Yes mam. How much is it?" The woman looked terrified of the bat. She backed away from the counter the bat was on and hissed. "Finally someone who wants that bat. Take it! Take it and leave!" The woman ran off to the back of the store and disappeared. "That was weird." Ichimatsu said picking up the bat. "Come on. Lets go home. The lady said we can take it." Both of them walked out of the store and started to head home. "I can't wait to try the bat out when we get home!"

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **Thank you so much for reading this chapter! It's only chapter one but there will be more. I hope you enjoyed it so far. ~Cutiematsuno**


	2. Chapter 2

"100,101,102!" Jyushimatsu counted swings as he swung his new bat around outside. _'I wonder why that woman was acting weird. Why was she freaking out so mu-'_ Jyushimatsu snapped back into reality as he heard two of his brothers arguing. He stopped swinging his bat and went inside. He saw Osomatsu and Choromatsu arguing over something. "No! Nyaa-chan isn't a slut! She is amazing! Take that back!" _'Ugh. I wish they'd stop fighting over everything.'_ They stopped arguing when they saw Jyushimatsu. "Oh hey Jyushimatsu. Forgot you were outside." Choromatsu walked pass Osomatsu and went upstairs. "Why do you two fight all the time?" Jyushimatsu asked Osomatsu who was struggling to put his shoes on. "Don't worry about that Jyushimatsu. I'm going out. I'll be back later in time for lunch." Jyushimatsu was going to say something but Osomatsu left before he had the chance. Jyushimatsu sighed and went upstairs. He sat down on the couch by himself. No one else was home it seemed. He suddenly grew tired and laid down on the couch, holding his bat. He held his bat close to him as he drifted off to sleep. In his dream, he was sitting in a circle with his brothers. They all seemed happy and excited about something. Even Ichimatsu was having a good time, smiling and laughing like when they were younger. "Hey Jyushimatsu! How's your new bat? Is it good? Can I try it out?" Todomatsu walked over to Jyushimatsu looking normal but oddly creepy in a way. "Oh! Sure Totty!" Jyushimatsu handed Todomatsu the bat and he studied it. "Oh! It's very pretty! It goes great with my fedora! What do you think Karamatsu nii-san?" Todomatsu turned his head toward Karamatsu who looked up from his mirror to see Todomatsu. "Of course my dear bruzza. You always look good." Todomatsu blushed and handed Jyushimatsu his bat back. Jyushimatsu walked over to Ichimatsu who was playing cards with Choromatsu. He didn't normally do that and seeing him doing it made Jyushimatsu happy. Everyone was polite to each other; even to Karamatsu. This made Jyushimatsu very glad to see everyone getting along and not fighting. He was enjoying himself until someone woke him up. "Jyushimatsu nii-san! Get up! Make room for everyone else!" Jyushimatsu stood up. _'I got to go check on the sunflower anyways.'_ He thought as he got on his shoes and left the house. He walked to the park and sat under a tree where the sunflower was. "Oh! You look so healthy! I'm happy that you get some sunlight from under this tree." Jyushimatsu touched one of its leaves and it instantly fell off. "Ah! I'm sorry!" He scooted away from the flower a little bit. _'But it's healthy. How did the leave fall off? I barely touched it.'_ After what it seemed like hours talking to the flower, Jyushimatsu dozed off. He dreamed of him and his brothers there at the park with him. They all were around him sleeping. Jyushimatsu woke all of them up and they all played games until Jyushimatsu was rudely awoken by one of his brothers. "Jyushimatsu. Why are you sleeping outside at night? You're going to catch a cold." It was Choromatsu. "Oh. Hey Choromatsu nii-san! Sorry I lost track of time."


	3. Chapter 3

Jyushimatsu quickly shot up from the futon soaked in sweat. He looked around and couldn't find his bat so he got up very quietly and went towards the closet. _'There it is! How did it get in here?'_ He grabbed his bat from out of the closet and went back to bed, accidently stepping on Choromatsu. "Ow! Jyushimatsu what are you doing up so late?" Jyushimatsu looked at his brother who was now sitting up.  
"Ah. I had to use the bathroom nii-san. Go back to sleep."

"Well, watch where you're going next time please." And with that, Choromatsu rolled over and went back to sleep. Jyushimatsu got under the cover and tried to go back to sleep; wrapping himself around the bat. Slowly he started to fall asleep. He woke up on a park bench, his head was in Ichimatsu's lap.

"Oh, you're awake." Ichimatsu rubbed Jyushimatsu's head. "How was your nap?" Jyushimatsu sat up and smiled. His hair was messed up from Ichimatsu rubbing it.

"Oh...It was nice!" Jyushimatsu smiled and stood up from the bench. "Come on nii-san i'm hungry-" His sentence was cut short due to him coughing.

"Jyushimatsu, you alright?" Ichimatsu asked, walking up to Jyushimatsu and started patting his back. "Do we need to take you to Dekapan?" Jyushimatsu quickly shook his head and grabbed Ichi's wrist.

"Nah, I'm fine! Let's go get some oden!" Jyushimatsu led Ichimatsu towards Chibita's oden cart but sadly he wasn't there. "Huh? Where's Chibita? I want some oden!" Jyushimatsu felt a little sad but then quickly cheered up. "Oh! Let's go play baseball!" Ichimatsu walked up beside him and smiled.

"Alright Jyushimatsu. But first..." Ichimatsu walked ahead of Jyushimatsu and turned around. "Follow me, I wanna show you something." Jyushimatsu happily followed Ichimatsu down the sidewalk then Ichimatsu turned into an ally way. "The thing is back here Jyushimatsu. Come on but watch out. It's kind of dark back here." Jyushimatsu stepped into the ally way and tried to see Ichi. No use. It was too dark to see anyone.

"Ichimatsu nii-san? It's too dark. I can't see."

"There's light back here just keep walking. Follow the sound of my voice."

"Okay nii-san..." Jyushimatsu reached out his arms and tried to feel his way down the ally way towards Ichimatsu. He suddenly saw light and went towards it. "Nii-san!" Jyushimatsu ran up to Ichimatsu and stood beside him. His eyes widened as Ichimatsu uncovered a corpse. **His corpse. Jyushimatsu's corpse.**

"Cool huh? I like to talk to it when you're gone. It calms me down and makes me smile."

Jyushimatsu stopped smiling and stepped back. "Nii-san?"

"Did you realize what you walked down Jyushimatsu? A dark hallway leading into light. Remind you of anything? Heh, your body looks pretty relaxed and safe."

Jyushimatsu started to tear up. "What does this mean nii-san? Why are you showing me my own dead body?"

"Well, Jyushimatsu, every time your sleeping beside your bat...Your dreams become dangerous. Understand?"

"Is this why the woman was so scared of us?"

"She wasn't scared of us...She was scared of the bat for giving her nightmares...I'm trying to warn you Jyushimatsu. If you use this bat five more times..." Ichimatsu turned away from Jyushimatsu and stared at his corpse. "You'll end up like him. And I don't want that. Noone wants that to happen to you."

Jyushimatsu fell to his knees. "How are you telling me this?"

"I'm your guardian angel. The longer you stay here, the faster your life will end. I know that you love it here and everyone seems nice but you can't stay. I'm sorry..."

"But my brothers fight all the time! And you hardly smile at all! In here, you always smile and no one fights! Karamatsu has a girlfriend! Choromatsu and Osomatsu goes to concerts together, Todomatsu goes outside more, and you actually have friends! This is paradise! I don't want to leave!"

"Jyushimatsu. If you stay here, you'll die!"

"How?!" Jyushimatsu stood up and grabbed Ichimatsu by his shoulders. Almost picking him up off the ground.

"Your brain cells will die! Your body will rot and your brothers will never be able to see you again! DO YOU WANT THAT?! CAUSE IT SEEMS LIKE YOU DO!"

Jyushimatsu started to cry and sat down Ichimatsu, crying into his hoodie. "I don't want my brothers to suffer...I'm sorry...Nii-san...I'm so sorry..."

Ichimatsu rubbed Jyushimatsu's back. "Then you must return the bat to the woman."

"But what will happen to you and this world?"

"Me and this world would die..."

-TO BE CONTINUED-

 **Woah three chapters! Hope you enjoy**


End file.
